After Hikaru Became Pillar
by Stephen A. Diablos
Summary: A short lil story after Hikaru became pillar
1. Chapter 1 - After Hikaru Became Pillar

It was a beautiful Sunday evening, and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were excited to go to Cephiro. They all met in Tokyo Tower and smiled at each other when they saw each other. "Lets hurry and go to Cephiro!" exclaimed Umi with a excited voice. "Yes lets" said Fuu and they all held hands and a bright shine came to Tokyo Tower and it transported them into Cephiro. When they all arrived in Cephiro, all of their friends smiled at them. Hikaru brought her "famous" candy she gave Presea and gave it out to everyone, Umi brought cake, and Fuu brought the Tokyo Tower pastries.  
  
In about a hour or two, when they finish having their fun, they were about to leave when Clef sensed a unfamiliar power and planet. "What was this" Clef said, then everyone looked at him. Hikaru steped up and said "Whats wrong Clef?". Clef said in almost a small light voice "A New planet has come, I....I don't know how, I always thought there was 4 planets, Cephiro, Autozam, Chizeta and Farehn." Presea said "But can it be, the evil planet....Fehzen?" "But that planet only exist in legends...it cannot be though!" exclaimed Clef, but Hikaru stoped them in the middle of the conversation and said "We will search around Fehzen and seeif anything is wrong".  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, but Ascot added "We will go also, just in case Hikaru". All of them agreed and walked to the roads to other planets and saw that Fehzen is opened as a road. Everyonestarted acting strange and complimenting on this. Hikaru didn't care about this and walked into the road. "Hikaru!" Umi exclaimed as she entered the road also, so did everyone else.  
  
When they got into the gate, Hikaru wasn't in the entrance. Fuu questioned "Where's Hikaru...?", while everyone else thought the same thing. Umi said in a almost loud voice "Lets go search for her! We're not losing our best friend!", and they all smiled as they walked into a garden of wildflowers. It all lead to a path to a large city and Hikaru was in one of the corners.  
  
"Hikaru! your here!", and as Umi said that, she jumped behind and huged Hikaru playfully. Hikaru looked serious though, she looked around and saw shops identical to Tokyo. "This is almost...like a copy of Tokyo" said Hikaru, she ignored it and smiled at all her friends.  
  
They all walked around and saw many people, but in the middle of the city is a castle. Hikaru said "We can see the king or queen who is inside of the castle!"  
  
They all were wondering who the King and Queen were, but they all were eager to go in too, Ferio was the only one who doesn't care for some reason, Then Ascot, but the rest were talking about it. "Why is this so important?" questioned Ferio holding his Falchon. Umi exclaimed "Lets just go in anyways! It'll be exciting!"  
  
They all went into the castles and saw no guards. "Strange" said Hikaru "Why aren't there guards?". They walked into the throne room and all of them gasped to see who they were.... 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lost Friends

"Esmeraude?! Zagato?!" exclaimed Hikaru. Esmeraude was at her age 16+ and Zagato was in the beginning 20s. "The Legendary Magic Knights, you've come to visit". said Esmeraude. Umi said "Is this Heaven...?" and Zagato answered "This is Heaven, but on a planet". All of them gasped and looked around. Esmeraude said to all of them "Go ahead and visit the places, they are very nice and will probably help you out". All of them left except Clef, Ferio and Lantis.  
  
They all left the 'Esmeraude Kingdom' and went to the places they had all around it. There were food shops, jewelry, and others that were normal. Ascot had some money, so did Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. "Strange, I didn't know we had these in our pockets" said Umi. "It must of been money from the last Magic Knights or from the battles you faced." said Caldina. "Well we all have money now" said Fuu and Hikaru shouted after that "Lets go on a shopping spree!"  
  
About 20 or 30 minutes later, They went back into the kingdom with bags of clothes, jewelry, and much more. But when they went back, All of their friends were gone even Clef, Ferio and Lantis. "Where is everyone?!" said Umi with a serious look. Fuu saw a note on the throne, but Lafarga went to the note. "Whats this...?" wondered Lafarga, then he gave the note to Fuu, she read the note saying:  
  
To the Magic Knights  
  
If you want to see your dear friends again, go to the Serter Mountain and bring your armor and weapons.  
  
"Who could've done this?" questioned Fuu but Hikaru said "It doesn't matter now! We have to find them!". They all ran to the portals to the roads and saw another planet, this time it was near Cephiro but it looked like a blackish planet. Presea said "Is this the planet Gania?" and everyone said and together "Gania?"  
  
They all looked up into the sky and found a planet with a very dark aura. They all realized that the planet was like Gania, but they had no other choice but to save their friends. 


	3. Chapter 3 -The Cave of Gania

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu all arrived in Gania, but the rest of their friends couldn't come. Back at the Esmeralde Kingdom, Lantis and the others searched for some clues.  
  
In Gania, it was all barren, almost like a wasteland. Cold winds blew straight at all of the Magic Knights. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu closed their eyes and fold their arms on their chests.  
  
"Why is it so cold?!" exclaimed Umi, trying to open her eyes and see whats happening around her. But all Umi saw was Hikaru and Fuu freezing cause of the wind.  
  
"Hikaru! Use your powers! Your the only one that can use fire!" said Fuu. Fuu still stood there, shivering.  
  
Hikaru transformed into her Magic Knight armor and shouted out "FIRE WALL!" and a blazing wall of fire surrounded them from the winds that were hitting the Magic Knights.  
  
They all kept on walking with the fire wall Hikaru made until they reached a grey mountain, which was very tall in size  
  
"What is this...?" questioned Fuu, looking around the mountain.  
  
Umi saw an entrance by the mountain, which was very dark. "We could enter the cave, but I don't think theres an entrance."  
  
"We have no other choice, Umi, we must go into the cave, even if we have to fight off enemies on the way." said Hikaru with a serious glare.  
  
They all entered the cave in which had all sorts of weird things, slime, damp rocks, weird puddles of water (or was it?).  
  
"God! Thats gross!" exclaimed Umi " Who would even come to this cave anyway?!"  
  
"I would" said an unknown voice. "But sadly you'll die here as well"  
  
All of the Magic Knights looked around for the voice, then the mysterious girl appeared where they're supposed to keep walking.  
  
"Who are you?" said Hikaru  
  
"My name is Karen, I am one of the Masters strongest Dark Valkyries"  
  
Karen had a somewhat long blonde hair, her eyes are dark blue and her lips had red (crimson) lipstick on. Her armor somewhat is stronger and contains Ganian Diamond which was all red, but on the bottom was a long skirt (like a dress) and on her legs had Ganian Boots.  
  
"D...dark Valkyrie...?" said Fuu " But I thought those existed in myths"  
  
"Your wrong, they truely exist, but thats all of the info i'm gonna give you, now your gonna die here and rot in hell!" exclaimed Karen holding her Ganian Diamond Sword with a smirk.  
  
All of the Magic Knights paniced a little, but they had no choice but to fight... 


End file.
